bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) ist der frühere Kommandant der 3. Kompanie und damals war sein Vizekommandant Izuru Kira. Er verriet zusammen mit Sosuke Aizen und Kaname Tousen die Soul Society und begab sich mit ihnen nach Hueco Mundo, wobei genauere Motive erst viel später bekannt wurden. Gin wurde zu einem der Hauptantagonisten der Serie, da er für längste Zeit lang auch Aizens Rechte Hand gewesen ist. Sein voller Name lautet Ginyanote Ichimaru. Erscheinung thumb|left|170px|Gin mit geöffneten AugenDie hervorstechendste Eigenschaft von Gin ist sein Gesichtsausdruck - mit seinen zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und seinem ewigen Lächeln ähnelt dieser dem eines Fuchses - Ichigo nannte ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung verächtlich "Fuchs-Visage". Desweiteren hat er silbernes Haar, welches im Anime einen leichten Lila-Ton hat. Sein Name bezieht sich auf seine Haarfarbe (銀, gin heißt Silber). Ein öffnen seiner Augen bedeutet für sein Gegenüber unmittelbare Lebensgefahr - dann ist er mehr als wütend oder nur gereizt. Man sieht ihn nur einige wenige Male mit offenen Augen: z.B. einmal in einem Rückblick, wo er und Aizen Momo Hinamori und einige weitere Schüler vor Hollows retten, und ein weiteres Mal, als er gegen Toshiro Hitsugaya kämpft. Zudem sind seine Augen auf dem Cover des 20. Mangabandes leicht geöffnet. Seine Augen werden als blau im Manga, in den Spielen gelb und im Anime zuerst blutrot dargestellt, jedoch passt sich die Farbe im Anime, in den späteren Folgen an der des Mangas an. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass Blau die offizielle Farbe ist. Im Gegensatz dazu gibt es weit mehr Momente, in denen sein Lächeln verschwindet, normalerweise Momente, in denen er verunsichert oder gar genervt ist. Weiterhin ist Gin ziemlich lang und wirkt leicht mager. Nach dem Verrat an Soul Society wechselt Gin von seiner Kapitänskleidung auf einen weißen [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/hakama Hakama], welcher denen der Arrancar ähnelt. Er trägt eine Robe, welche sich auf der Vorderseite in Form eines engen "V" öffnet, sich bis unter die Hüften schließt und wieder bis zum Saum, der etwa bis zur Mitte der Waden geht, "V"-förmig geöffnet ist. Die Robe hat lange, glockenförmige Ärmel, in denen Gin seine Hände versteckt, wie bei einem Kimono. In dieser Aufmachung ist sein Zanpakuto nicht sichtbar. Charakter Gin ist einer der wohl geheimnisvollsten Charakter in der Serie, da man lange Zeit weder seine Bewegungsgründe kannte, noch sein ewiges Grinsen richtig eindeuten kann. Er benutzt oft Sarkasmus und falsche Höflichkeit in seinen Reden und wirkt sehr undurchschaulich. Sein Äußeres, vor allem seine ewig glückliche Erscheinung, scheinen gleich einen schweren Effekt auf die jenigen, die mit ihm zu tun haben, zu wirken. Rukia Kuchiki und Wonderweiss Margela scheinen sogar eingeschüchtert oder beängstigt durch seine bloße Erscheinung. Viele analytischere Leute, wie Toshiro Hitsugaya misstrauen ihm sofort, nachdem sie ihn gesehen haben. Rangiku scheint die einzige Person zu sein, um die sich Gin sorgt, obwohl er in den letzten Kapiteln auch Besorgnis um seinen ehemaligen Vizekommandant Izuru Kira zeigte. Zum Ende seines Lebens hin zeigte sich, dass er nur das Ziel verfolgte Aizen tot zu sehen, bzw ihn eigenhändig zu töten. Dafür schloss er sich ebenjenem an und miemte den perfekten, vertrauenswürdigen Untergebenen gegenüber Aizen um ihn dann in einem unachtsamen Moment zu töten, da Aizen in der Vergangenheit wohl irgendetwas mit Matsumoto angestellt hatte, was Gin so sehr erzürnt hatte, dass er Aizen so sehr vernichten wollte. Daraus kann man zudem schließen, dass er zu Rangiku mehr als nur ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis hatte oder es wenn es nach ihm ginge auch mehr hätte sein können. Geschichte left|thumb|Gin als Kind/ 3.Offizier Gin rettete Rangiku Matsumoto vor dem Verhungern, als sie noch Kinder waren, und seitdem waren die beiden gute Freunde. Beim Pilze suchen sah er das erste Mal Sousuke Aizen. Er beobachtete, dass andere Shinigamis ihm das Hogyoku präsentierten und bemerkte die verletzte Rangiku. Seitdem beschloss Gin ein Shinigami zu werden und wollte sich an Aizen rächen. Er wurde als Wunderkind gesehen, da er in nur einem Jahr die Shinigami-Akademie abschloss und einer Offiziersposition in der 5. Kompanie zugeteilt wurde. Gin tötete den 3. Offizier dieser Kompanie mühelos, wodurch er die Aufmerksamkeit von Sosuke Aizen auf sich zog. Bevor er Kommanfant der 3. Kompanie wurde war er Vizekommandant der 5. Kompanie unter Aizen. Ein kleinerer Punkt sind seine konstanten Unterredungen mit Byakuya Kuchiki, von denen Rukia glaubt, Gin hätte diese gehalten um sie zu beunruhigen. Weiterhin besuchte er zu einem unbekannten Punkt in der Geschichte mit seinen Komplizen den Menos Grande Baraggan Luisenbarn in Hueco Mundo, wo sie den damaligen König jener Dimension enttrohnten. Übersicht Ersatzshinigami Saga thumb|Gin als KommandantGin taucht das erste Mal zusammen mit Kenpachi Zaraki auf und sie treffen auf Byakuya Kuchiki, der seine Schwester Rukia den Exekutionstermin verkündete. Beide sprechen den Kommandanten der 6. Kompanie darauf an und während des Gesprächs kritisiert der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie, das Gin und der Kommandant der 9. Kompanie die einzigen sind, die Angst vor dem Tod haben. Als es zu einem Kampf zwischen Byakuya und Kenpachi kommen soll, kann Gin den Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie fesseln und verschwindet mit einem Abschiedsgruß und Kenpachi im Schlepptau. Soul Society Saga Gins erster großer Auftritt ist an den Toren zum Seireitei, nachdem Ichigo den Torwächter Jidanbō besiegt hatte. Er wehrt die beiden mit Leichtigkeit ab und schließt gleichzeitig das Tor, welches Jidanbō offen hielt (Später zeigt sich, dass er dies auf Aizens Befehl hin tat). Die anderen Kommandanten zweifeln seine Unfähigkeit, die Gegner, die er mit Leichtigkeit hätte töten sollen, an. Toshiro Hitsugaya, welcher Gin schon seit längerem misstraut, belauscht dabei ein Gespräch zwischen Aizen und ihm, wobei er den Verdacht schöpft, dass Gin vor hat, Aizen zu ermorden und warnt auch Momo Hinamori vor der 3. Division und vor allem - Gin Ichimaru. Als Aizen von Hinamori am nächsten Morgen tot aufgefunden wird, greift Hinamori aus Wut Gin, welcher lächelnd wie immer zum Schauplatz erscheint, an. Momos Freund Izuru Kira stellt sich als Lieutenant der 3. Division dazwischen, wobei beide ihr Shikai freisetzen, um einander zu bekämpfen, während Gin dem Drama gelassen zusieht. Die beiden werden jedoch von Toshiro gestoppt und in verschiedene Zellen gebracht, wo sie sich beruhigen sollen. Toshiro bleibt noch da und droht Gin an, ihn umzubringen, wenn Momo auch nur einen Bluttropfen vergiesst. Ichimaru nimmt diese Drohung, wie immer, gelassen hin. Als er Izuru Kira aus seinem Haft befreit, wird Hitsugaya skeptisch, da dies nicht befohlen war. Eine Konfrontation zwischen den beiden wird zuerst von Momo unterbrochen, die nun sogar Toshiro als Verräter sieht und ihn angreift. Hitsugaya ist gezwungen, sie kampfunfähig zu schlagen und greift nun wutentbrannt Gin und Kira an. Letzterer hat keine Chance gegen den Kapitän und nach einem heftigen Kampf schafft der entschlossene Toshiro es sogar, Gins Arm festzufrieren. Ichimaru, welcher seine Lage nun bemerkt, wird ernst und öffnet sogar seine Augen. Er geht so weit, dass er versucht, die bewusstlose Momo mit seinem Shikai umzubringen, jedoch wird sein Angriff nun von Rangiku gestoppt, welche androht, ihn zu bekämpfen, wenn er so weitermacht. Gin verlässt den Kampfplatz nun zusammen mit Izuru Kira, wobei Rangiku sich an ihre Vergangenheit mit ihm erinnert und sich fragt, wieso der Menschen auf diese Art behandelt. Später zeigt er abermals glänzend, wie leicht Gin mit einigen Sätzen Menschen in den völligen Wahnsinn treiben kann. Er begegnet Rukia auf dem Weg zu ihrer Exekution und bietet sich an, Renji, Ichigo und all ihre Freunde retten zu können - damit ruft er in ihr auch beabsichtigt die Hoffnung und ihren Längst weggeworfenen Lebenswille zurück, und manipuliert geschickt ihre Abwägung zwischen dem Hass ihr gegenüber und dem Wille, die Leben ihrer Freunde zu bewahren zu können. Jedoch erleidet Rukia am Ende einen völligen Nervenzusammenbruch, als er ihr ins Ohr flüstert, dass dies eine Lüge gewesen war. Als Aizen Sousukes Verrat an der Soul Society aufgedeckt wird, wird auch klar, dass Gin sein Komplize und Untergebener war, sowie dass es seine Aufgabe war, die Aufmerksamkeit der Soul Society auf sich zu lenken. Zusammen mit Aizen macht er sich auf, um das Hougyoku zu sichern und ist bereit, Rukia zu beseitigen, doch Byakuya stellt sich dazwischen und rettet sie mit seinem eigenen Körper vor dem Schlag. Bevor er sich zusammen mit Aizen und Tousen nach Hueco Mundo aufmacht, entschuldigt er sich bei Rangiku, wobei nicht ganz klar ist, worum es geht, wohlmöglich aber um seinen Verrat. Hueco Mundo Saga In Hueco Mundo kritisiert Gin Aizen witzelnd wegen dessen Angewohnheit, mit seinen Untergeordneten zu spielen. Als die Gruppe um Ichigo in Las Noches einbricht, observiert Gin sie und verändert per Computer sogar die Position der Hallen und Korridore, wenn niemand hinsieht. Als Ulquiorra Cifer ihn dabei auf frischer Tat ertappt leugnet Gin, irgendetwas verändert zu haben und sagt, er würde diesen Kindern sowas nicht antun und dass er traurige Geschichten nicht mag. Fake Karakura Saga thumb|right|Aizen, Gin und Tōsen erscheinen in Fake Karakura Town Später erscheint er in Kapitel 315 neben Aizen und Tōsen um bei der Zerstörung von Karakura Town zu helfen. Ab Kapitel 316 ist er in Genryuusai Yamamotos Feuergefängnis gefangen und somit kampfunfähig, jedoch versucht niemand der Kapitäne wirklich, sich zu befreien, sondern sie sehen dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Als Gin bemerkt, dass sein ehemaliger Vizekommandant auch auf dem Schlachtfeld ist, fragt Tōsen ihn, ob er sich noch Sorgen um Kira macht, obwohl er Soul Society verraten hat. Gin verneint und meint, dass er einfach nur glücklich darüber sei, dass es Kira gut geht. Als er, wie die anderen zwei Kapitäne, durch Furas Luftdruckwelle befreit wird, hält er sich weiterhin aus den Kämpfen raus, bis er Hiyori mit seinem Shikai durchbohrt bzw. in zwei Hälften schneidet und kommentiert: Einer weniger. Den Rest des Kampfes im gefälschten Karakura Town fungiert Gin als Zuschauer. Solange Aizen im Alleingang Kapitäne der Gotei 13 erledigt, kommentiert Gin, dass die Kraft Aizens etwas ist, was weit entfernt vom Verstehen eines Shinigami liegt. Deicide Saga left|thumb|Gin vs IchigoErst, als Isshin Kurosaki auftaucht, um Aizen zu bekämpfen, wird Gin plötzlich von Ichigo, welcher zur Zeit keinen Gegner hat, angegriffen. Während des Kampfes entfesselt Gin auch zum ersten Mal sein Bankai Kamishini no Yari, welches nicht nur enorme Zerstörungskraft im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern hat, sondern auch unglaublich schnell ist. Mit dieser neuen Waffe schafft er es scheinbar, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, bemerkt aber, dass er den Kampf möglichst schnell beenden sollte. Am Ende wird der Kampf nach Aizens Erscheinen unterbrochen; Aizen und Gin machen sich mit in einem Senkai-Tor zur Soul Society auf, um dort Karakura Town zu zerstören. Gins Art, gegen Ichigo zu kämpfen, deutet darauf hin, dass es nur ein Vorwand Gins war, um sein Bankai zu nutzen, welches er dann gegen Aizen nutzen konnte, ohne es vorher aktivieren zu müssen. Dies wird darin deutlich, dass er Ichigo nicht ernst nimmt, ihn sogar am Leben lässt, und ihm während des Kampfes die Flucht anbietet. Daraus kann man schließen, dass er den Kampf nicht wollte, sondern eher einen Vorwand darin sah, sein Bankai benutzen zu können, und sein Wakizashi, welches im Bankai keine äußerliche Veränderung aufweist, gegen Aizen zu nutzen. Während Aizen in Karakura Town die wenigen wachen Menschen jagt, erscheint Rangiku Matsumoto, um Gin zur Rede zu stellen. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich Gin bei Aizen und springt mit Rangiku auf ein Hausdach, wo sie ungestört reden können. Gin reagiert nicht auf Rangikus Frage, wieso er die Seiten gewechselt habe und meint, sie sei im Weg. Daraufhin sieht man Rangiku bewusstlos mit einer Wunde am Hals. Gin trifft wieder auf Aizen, doch etwas scheint nicht zu stimmen. Aizen fragt ihn nach Rangiku und er antwortet, dass er sie getötet habe. Aizen ist überrascht und meint, er habe gedacht, Gin besäße Gefühle für Rangiku, woraufhin Gin dies verneint und antwortet, er sei eine Schlange. Als Aizen Ichigos Freunde nun doch töten will, berührt Gin dessen Schwert und sagt, er würde sie alle töten. Stattdessen benutzt er jedoch im nächsten Moment seinen Umhang um sein Schwert zu verdecken, welches daraufhin Aizens Brust durchbohrt. Gin gibt daraufhin die einzige Möglichkeit Aizens Kyōka Suigetsu zu entkommen Preis und zwar, die Klinge vor der Aktivierung der kompletten Hypnose zu berühren. Er sagt auch, er habe Jahre gebraucht, um dies herauszufinden und hätte es aufregend gefunden, dass er als Einziger in der Lage war, Aizen zu töten. Aizen, der diesen Verrat Gins erwartet hatte und ihn daher mit sich genommen hatte, ist enttäuscht darüber, dass Gin zu glauben scheint, eine einfache Wunde wie diese könne ihn töten. Gin verneint dies und enthüllt, dass er ein Stück Kamishini no Yaris in Aizen zurückgelassen hat und dass all seine bisherigen Äußerungen über die Fähigkeiten seines Bankai gelogen waren. In Wahrheit wird es im Moment des Angriffs nur zu Staub und im Inneren der Klinge befindet sich ein tödliches, zellenauflösendes Gift. Mit dem Befehl "Töte, Kamishini no Yari!" aktiviert Gin die Wirkung des Gifts, woraufhin sich Aizens Oberkörper von der Wunde aus aufzulösen beginnt. Nachdem sich fast Aizens gesamte Brust aufgelöst hat, greift sich Gin das Hōgyoku und geht erst einmal auf Abstand. Aizen, dessen Wunde sich schon wieder geschlossen hat, findet ihn jedoch sofort und erklärt, dass das Hōgyoku schon längst seins sei auch wenn es sich nicht mehr in seiner Brust befindet. Zum Schluss sieht es so aus, als würde Aizen Gin aufschlitzen. Anschließend erklärt Aizen, dass dieser dank Gins Hilfe zu etwas geworden ist, das weit über einem Shinigami oder einem Hollow steht. Gins rechter Arm wird von Aizen abgerissen und anschließend sieht man die Klinge Kyōka Suigetsu's wie sie durch Gin hindurch reicht und dieser damit wohl von Aizen aufgespießt wurde. Man sieht Gins leblosen Körper an der Klinge hängen die das einzige ist was ihn in dieser Position hält. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert erfährt man durch einen Rückblick Gins, warum er Shinigami werden wollte: Um die Dinge bzw. die Welt so zu ändern, damit Rangiku nicht mehr weinen muss. Als Ichigo in seiner neuen Form auftaucht und Gin dessen Blick sieht, legt er all seine Hoffnungen nun auf Ichigo. Fähigkeiten Hoher Intellekt: '''Trotz seines etwas gewöhnungswürdigen Auftretens ist Gin ein meisterhafter Manipulator, der seine Absichten hinter einem Lächeln versteckt. Schon als Kind stach diese Eigenschaft hervor, als er die Akademie mit Leichtigkeit abschloss. Auch unterstützte er Aizens Pläne aus dem Schatten, indem er unter anderem Izuru Kira seine Kameraden angreifen ließ. Auch ist er ein exzellenter Schauspieler und führte sowohl die Gotei 13 als auch Aizen hinters Licht. '''Große Schnelligkeit: '''In den Kämpfen gegen Toshiro Hitsugaya und Ichigo Kurosaki (2. Kampf) zeigte er auch seine große Schnelligkeit, auch sein Zanpakuto ist, wie sich später herausstellt, das schnellste und nicht, wie von Ichigo angenommen, das längste - wobei die Informationen über das Bankai in punkto Geschwindigkeit von Gin erlogen ist. '''Hohes Reiatsu: '''Durch die Befreiung seines spirituellen Drucks konnte Gin mehrere Shinigami davon abhalten, Ichigo und Renji im Kampf zu helfen. '''Hohes Durchhaltevermögen/Verteidigung: '''Er kann einen direkten Treffer Getsuga Tenshos von Ichigos Bankai überleben und dies bloß mit einer leichten Wunde am Kopf. '''Zanpakuto: ''Siehe Hauptartikel: Shinsou. Gins Zanpakuto basiert auf der Fähigkeit, sich mit enormer Geschwindigkeit verlängern zu können. Trivia *Nach Kenpachis Aussage hat Gin Angst vor dem Tod. *Er liebt getrocknete Kakis, seitdem Tag an dem er Rangiku gerettet hatte und hat sich deswegen auch im Garten der 3. Kompanie Kakibäume anpflanzen lassen, auch soll er jedem aus der Gotei 13 immer etwas abgegeben haben. *Er fand einmal eine getrocknete süße Kartoffel und da er dachte, es sei eine getrocknete Kaki, aß er davon. Seitdem hasst er süße Kartoffeln. *Nach verschiedenen Angaben soll er trotz seiner großen Körperkraft, die er beim Schließen des Tores bewies 10 Kg Untergewicht haben. *Er nahm zu seiner Kommandantenzeit die Papierdokumente nicht ernst und faltete öfters Papierflieger daraus. *Er kann gut Nadeln einfädeln. *Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Rukia ihn nur mit "Ichimaru Gin" anredete und wies sie draufhin, ihn mit "Kommandant Ginyanote Ichimaru" anzusprechen. *Sein größtes Hobby ist es, Leute zu beobachten und in seiner Freizeit gerne spazieren zu gehen. *Da seine Fähigkeiten (Siehe Diagramm unten) im Allgemeinen auf der selben Höhe stehen, macht ihn dies zu einem vielseitigen Experten. *Die Blume seiner ehemaligen Kompanie ist die Ringelblume und steht laut Izuru Kira für die "Verzweiflung". *Im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitverbündeten Sosuke Aizen und Kaname Tousen erklärte Gin, kurz bevor die Drei Soul Society verließen, keine persönlichen Gründe darüber, weshalb er Soul Society verriet, jedoch war er der Einzige der Drei, der sich für sein Handeln aufrichtig entschuldigte und zwar bei seiner Kindheitsfreundin Rangiku Matsumoto. Obwohl man noch nicht weiß, für was genau er sich bei ihr entschuldigte. *Gin war außerdem derjenige, der Rangikus Geburtstag auf den Tag festlegte, an dem er sie gefunden und gerettet hatte, da sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann ihr richtiger Geburtstag war. *Vor seinem Verrat war er der zweitjüngste Kommandant. *Er zerstört die Hoffnung von Rukia, indem er ihr zuerst Hilfe anbietet und das Angebot dann als Scherz entlarvt. *In einem Interview verriet Tite Kubo, dass er sich sehr viel Mühe dabei gemacht habe, Gin so zu zeichnen, dass er etwas gruselig aussieht, jedoch musste er zu seiner großen Verblüffung feststellen, dass Gin vorallem sehr viele weibliche Fans hat, um die Kubo ihn ziemlich beneidet. * Trotz seines Beliebheitsgrades wird Gin, wenn überhaupt, nur sehr kurz oder nur teilhaft in den Openings präsentiert. *Gin moderiert die Arrancar Enzyklopädie. Es kommen immer Gags darin vor, was vielleicht der Grund ist, warum ihn kaum ein Arrancar leiden kann. **In der Show macht er sich meistens über die Arrancar lustig. **In der Show wird seine Abneigung gegenüber Szayelaporro Granz gezeigt. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg ''Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Gin Ichimaru sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:80 :Defensivkraft:80 :Geschwindigkeit:80 :Kidō:80 :Intelligenz:80 :Körperkraft:80 :Insgesamt: 480 :Aus diesem Diagramm folgt, dass Gins Kampffertigkeiten sehr ausgeglichen sind. Navigation en:Gin Ichimaru es:Gin Ichimaru Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:5. Kompanie Kategorie:3. Kompanie Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Gins Veränderungen